A White Day Surprise
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Meimi is not at all looking forward for White Day and neither is Asuka Jr., who is still hurting over what happened on Valentine's Day. Can one friend get the two together? Asuka Jr. + Meimi One-Shot


Hello! ^_^ I suddenly felt in the mood for a super kawaii AJ+M fic!! ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy this one!

**_Note for Understanding:_** White Day is a day, which boys give to girls. I believe it's March 14, but I'm not positive. Valentine's Day I believe is where girls give to boys. ^^; So sue me. I'm not Japanese, but from other White Day fics, that's all I have gathered. Just thought I should mention what I know just incase people thought it was a day where people wear all white. ^^; It's possible!

A White Day Surprise

Asuka Jr. + Meimi One-Shot

By: Cutie Blossom aka CB-chan

"Now that everyone knows what the homework is, class dismissed," the sister announced in front of the classroom. 

Sixteen-year-old Meimi Haneoka slightingly cheered as she stood up to put her things inside of her backpack. _'Finally! Tomorrow's Friday and then the weekend!'_ she thought, cheerfully to herself. 

"Haneoka-san!" a cheerful voice said behind her. 

Meimi sweatdropped. Only one person would have that cheerful of a voice. "Yes, Sawatari-kun?" she said as she turned to the guy.

The blond guy's smile seemed to light the room. "What do you want for tomorrow, my sweet?"

Meimi blinked. "What in the world are you talking about?" 

"Tomorrow's the day were we, the males of this country, give presents to the girls who are most important in our lives," Sawatari answered, his smile still present maybe even more wider. 

Meimi sighed. White Day just wasn't her favorite holiday. It just reminded her what she couldn't have.

And that something was Asuka Jr.

"After all," Sawatari continued, "you did give me some cookies, which I must say were scrumptious, on Valentine's Day. I insist that I pay you back. You did put so much hard work and love into those cookies."

Meimi rolled her eyes at the memory. She baked cookies for the few male friends she had on Valentine's Day and she felt that Sawatari would be heart broken if she didn't give him any so she did bake him some. 

Meimi looked across the classroom at Asuka Jr. as he made his way out of the room with his brown haired friend. She remembered that she also made a batch of chocolate chip cookies for him also, but in the heat of the moment, changed her mind and the cookies went to waist. She almost thought of giving them to him as her other self, Saint Tail, since she does have more confidence as her and he wouldn't turn her down, but didn't think it was right to bring the Kaitou into this.

"Haneoka-san?"

Meimi pulled herself out of memory world and smiled at Sawatari. 

"Sorry! What did you ask again?"

"What do you want me to give to you tomorrow? It's White Day, remember?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Sawatari-kun, you don't have to give me anything. Just your smile every morning gives me happiness." _Yeah right._

Sawatari smiled at her. "I'm flattered you love this smile so much. I am good looking." Meimi sweatdropped. "But I do wish to give you something tomorrow. You are important to me in more ways than one."

Meimi laughed nervously. "That's…nice…"

"Do you like chocolate?" he asked her eagerly. 

"As much as any other girl," she answered.

"Well than, chocolate it is!" he said cheerfully and speeded out of the classroom, skipping. 

Meimi sighed again. She'll never understand that guy. 

~*~

(A.N.: I have not the slightest idea of the names of Asuka Jr.'s two friends that he usually hangs out with so I'm making them up! I think I'll only end up using the one guy. *shrugs*)

"Hey Asuka…what are you going to do about tomorrow?"

Asuka Jr. stopped walking and turned to his brown haired friend, Satoshi Hayate. "What are you talking about?"

Satoshi also stopped walking. "Tomorrow's White Day, Einstein, or have you been to up caught in catching Saint Tail to realize it?" 

Junior sweatdropped. "Of course not!"

"Are you going to do anything for Haneoka?" Satoshi asked. 

Asuka looked at the guy as if he was crazy. "Why would I?"

Satoshi nudged him with his elbow. "Now, you didn't think you would hide it from your best bud that you have something for that girl."

"Yeah right…"

"Asuka…"

"Oh all right," Asuka said. "I do have feelings for her. Happy now?"

"You betcha ya!" Satoshi smiled. "Well…are you?"

"What?"

Satoshi sighed. "Going to do anything for her tomorrow?"

"No way! It would just be thrown back into my face and I couldn't take that," Asuka said with pain in his voice. 

"Who said that would happen?"

"If you haven't noticed, all we do is fight. We are enemies to each other."

"I can tell you don't watch much anime. Most anime couples who get together in the end _always_ fight, but that's only because they are hiding their feelings inside and don't want the other to find out."

Asuka looked down at the ground and frowned. "It's not just the fighting that gives me the vibe that she doesn't like me…it's also about the whole fiasco on Valentine's Day also."

Satoshi blinked. "What fiasco?"

"You got something from her, right Satoshi?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, I did. She really out did herself, too! It was packaged in a little pink sack with a nametag on it. Why do ask?"

"She didn't give me one," he said. 

Satoshi smirked. "I didn't think she would give it to you."

Asuka looked up with a shock look on his face. "Why did you say that?"

Satoshi continued to walk. "I'm not at liberty to say. Besides, I don't think she'd want me to tell you that she also made some cookies for you and was just too chicken enough to give them to you." He broke into run away, but didn't get far for the reason that Asuka Jr. tackled him to the ground.

"Satoshi, explain yourself this instant!!" Asuka shouted, getting up off of his friend. 

Satoshi sighed again. "How much more can I explain it to you? She made you some cookies to give to you on Valentine's Day. I know about this because I saw the sack of cookies with your name on the nametag."

"Then why didn't she give them to me?"

Satoshi shrugged. "That I don't know. Probably the same reason you were just saying a couple of minutes ago. Haneoka was most likely just as scared of rejection as you."

Asuka Jr. remained silent for a minute pondering on the information he just received. 

"Look Junior, you gotta do something for her tomorrow to express to her how you feel." 

"Why should I?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Because it's usually the man's job to gather up their courage and do something about it."

"Stupid job."

"That's just how it always has been and always will be."

"What about Monkey Boy?"

Satoshi just had to laugh. "You mean Sawatari?" Junior nodded. "What about him? You think she likes him?"

Junior nodded again. 

"That's the funnies thing I've heard since someone told me Lina wanted to become a librarian," Satoshi said, slapping his knee. 

Asuka snorted. "She's too loud to become a librarian."

"I know!" Satoshi said. "That's what's so funny about it. She'd make a super police officer, but librarian wouldn't be something she's good at. Anyway, getting back on track. Anyone, besides Sawatari himself, would notice that Haneoka finds him somewhat on the annoying side and is far away from having any feelings for him. It's quite obvious really. I'm rather shock you haven't seen it before, Mr. Detective."

Asuka looked up at the sky for a couple of moment before smiling. He stood up and turned to his friend, "Come on. Let's get going."

Satoshi blinked and stood up from the ground. "Aren't you going to go get her something?"

Asuka didn't turn around, but answered, "I've got something else in mind."

Satoshi, confused as ever, followed.

A couple minutes later, Asuka Jr. said goodbye to his friend and entered his house and went straight up to his room. He threw his backpack on his bed and walked over his desk.

"Now where is it?" he mumbled as he opened a drawer and began to shuffle through it. He smiled as he found a small box. "Found it!" he said happily and took it out of drawer. 

~*~

"Morning, Meimi!"

Meimi, who was just about to enter the classroom, turned around to greet Kyoko and Ryoko as they reached her. 

"Morning, girls! Beautiful day out, isn't it?"

The girls both agreed. They continued talking as they made their way into the room. Meimi excused herself from their conversation and walked over to her desk alone. She was surprised to see a small note laying there, just waiting for her. 

"Stay behind after class and wait for me," she read out loud to herself and instantly entered a world of wonder. 

"Haneoka-san!" 

Meimi jumped and quickly turned to come to face with Sawatari who had about a dozen balloons in one hand and a big box of chocolates in the other. 

"Oh! Good morning, Sawatari-kun," Meimi said, her heart beep slowing down to normal.  

Sawatari had his beaming smile on again today. "This box is for you as well as these," he said, handing her the balloons. 

Meimi sweatdropped. "Thanks…Sawatari-kun…"

Asuka Jr. watched the two from the window side of the room, still wondering if he made a Titanic size mistake by having her meet him after class.

"Still don't see it?" someone whispered into his ear.

Junior nearly jumped out of his skin. "Satoshi! Don't scare me like that!!"

Satoshi smirked. "Still don't see it?" he repeated.

"See what?" Asuka asked, clueless as ever.

Satoshi sighed and shook his head. "That Haneoka isn't after Sawatari!" he hissed so only Junior would hear.

"Oh!" Asuka said. "A little bit."

"Only a little bit?" Satoshi said. "She's too nice, but she's wishing that she could just hit him over the head with a hammer that has a sign saying 'I DON'T LIKE YOU' taped on the side of it."

Asuka had to smile to that. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Satoshi nodded, with a smug look plastered on his face. "You bet I am! I'm always right."

Asuka laughed. "Yeah right!"

The sister walked into the room and stood at her place in the front. "Students, please take your seats," she said and class began.

Meimi sat down in her seat. Finally, she could sit down and think about that note without telling Sawatari to leave her alone with her thoughts. 

_'There are a whole bunch of people it could have been,'_ Meimi thought, staring at the blackboard. _'I doubt Asuka Jr.'s two friends, Satoshi and Yalin, would send me anything and Sawatari already gave me his presents, which only leaves one person, Asuka Jr., though I really, really, really doubt it was him. …But let's just say for an instant he did…why would he? I didn't give him anything for Valentine's Day though I did have something to give him…' _She sighed. _'I'm so incredibly confused it's pathetic.'_

After an extremely long and hectic day…

"Okay class dismissed," the sister said. 

Meimi, as slow as she could, packed her things away. Kyoko and Ryoko asked if she wanted to go to the mall, but she declined, saying she had something else to do. After ten minutes or so, the classroom was empty except for two people.

Meimi and Asuka Jr., who was packed, but was looking at the blackboard as if the sister was still teaching. 

Meimi wasn't sure if Asuka was the one or the guy just didn't show up. Of course, she didn't want to think that the guy stood her up, but than that would mean…

"Sorry you had to miss a trip to the mall," Junior said, startling Meimi from her thoughts. 

Meimi smiled. "Oh, I don't mind. I'm not as big of a mall person as Ryoko and Kyoko are."

Silence. 

"Did you send me the note?" Meimi asked.

Asuka, still not turning to look at her, nodded. 

Silence again.

"Well, what can I do for you, Junior?" Meimi asked, hoping to break the silence between them. 

Asuka took a deep breath and stood up from his desk to finally face Meimi. His face, no matter how hard he tried, just wouldn't cool down. Meimi smiled at him and that, of course, didn't help his blush much. 

He fingered the box in pocket. "Haneoka…"

"Hmmm…?"

"I have just one question for you," he said, his voice shaky. 

Meimi tilted her head slightly to the side. "What is it, Junior?"

"Did you really have a sack of cookies to give to me, but you…you didn't follow through with the delivery?"

Meimi gasped and a dark blush appeared on her face. How did he find out?

That intake of air from the young girl calmed Asuka strange enough. "Satoshi said he saw a sack with my name on it and I was just wondering if he wasn't pulling my leg."

Meimi, not able to work her voice at the moment, just nodded her head. 

Asuka smiled at her. "You know…I would have accepted them despite what you might think."

When she remained silent, he continued, "I thought you forgot about me and just gave cookies to my friends and that kind of hurt, but when Satoshi said that about the cookies you had for me, I was a little confused. Why didn't you give them to me…Meimi?"

Meimi's eyes widened. He used her first name. Might as well tell him the truth. Trying to keep brave, she looked straight into his eyes. "I was really scared. You and I always fight, but somehow…" She hesitated before she continuing, "along the way…I fell in love with you and I just couldn't gather the courage to face you because I thought you hated me with all your heart."

Asuka just stared at her with wide eyes and this scared Meimi to death.

"Please say something," she said with a weak tone.

Asuka reached inside his pocket and took out a small looking box. He then reached for her right hand. "This was my mother's. One of the many things I've kept of hers. I always dreamed of giving it to the girl who holds my heart and now I'm giving it to her," he said and sat the box in the palm of her hand. 

Meimi hesitated before opening the box with trembling fingers. Inside was a ruby ring. _'Just like my parent's engagement ring,'_ she thought and looked up at Asuka.

Asuka leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was a small, sweet kiss and just after Meimi had began to returned it, he pulled away slowly and took the ring out of the box. 

"You see, Meimi, even though we do fight all of the time, I've loved every single moment I've spent with you. Just to put it simple, I love you," he finished and put the ring on her ring finger of her left hand. He smiled at her. "Now the other guys will know to stay away from you."

Meimi giggled and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight.  

_'White Day is diffidently my favorite holiday now,'_ Meimi thought happily as she leaned in for another kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, wasn't that just cute? ^^ I thought so. There aren't many White Day Kaitou Saint Tail fics so I made one. ^o^ For a next Saint Tail fic…I was thinking a union of Kaitous. A crossover. Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Saint Tail. The Jeanne series, for those who don't know, contains many similarities to our Holy Tail, but what's different is the person she falls for is also a Kaitou (Kaitou Sinbad) and her best friend is the detective. Not to mention she has a SUPER kawaii *_* sidekick named Finn who is an Angel. ^_^ Anyways, I thought that would be a great next story. Don't worry! If you haven't seen Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, I won't be sloppy and won't go into details and such. It will be a while before I do this story because I have two Cardcaptor Sakura stories I kind of need to finish first! ^^; Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom aka CB-chan


End file.
